Death's Summoner companion files
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Omake's and moments that won't fit into the plot line of Death's Summoner. Name stands to change. Small summary and information in the Introduction.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

Hi guys!

The next chapter is going to start off this Omake!Style story. The rating will be listed as M, but I will have an appropriate rating in the rated section above.


	2. Edric's love of bugs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Rated: T**

Rita Skeeter inwardly grinned as she crawled towards the window where she saw Trafalgar standing near. She was sure that she'd find a worthy scoop for the paper and her boss would definitely give her an amazing bonus. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice the shadow moving across the wall.

* * *

Edric spotted the beetle crawling on the wall. Tilting his head slightly, he glanced around and noted that none of his crew members were around. Edric flew over to the wall and grabbed the beetle in his claws. He snapped it up and swallowed it whole before letting out a soft hum. It tasted odd, but he'd tasted odder. He shrugged before continuing his fly over of Hogwarts.

* * *

Edric groaned softly and rubbed at his stomach. Zerina noticed it as she walked out onto the deck, "What's wrong Edric?"

"I feel sick to my stomach," Edric groaned out. "It feels like I ate more than I did,"

"What the hell did you eat?" Zerina asked with a small frown.

"A beetle earlier," He moaned out.

Zerina snorted softly, "You probably ate some magical beetle that can shrink itself or something. I'll go grab one of the nausea potions, but this is the last time I'm going to do something like this for you."

"Thank you Z-chan," Edric smiled weakly at her.

 **Something small, I know some of it doesn't make sense, but it's a small idea** **I see you see gave me.**


	3. Sirius' Cat-tastic transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

Zerina gestured to Sirius while palming her wand, "Sirius has agreed to let me use him for my cross-species transfiguration that I'm going to show you."

Law looked at the man than at Zerina before asking, "Won't that cause some form of psychological problem?"

"It shouldn't so long as I transform him into a-" Before Zerina could continue, Sirius cut in.

He grinned at Law and pointed at himself with his thumbs, "No matter what animal she turns me into, I'll be in complete control of myself."

Zerina's eyebrow twitched and she realized just why Law found it so irritating to be interrupted. Deciding to pull a prank on the man, Zerina pointed her wand at Sirius and turned him into a tabby cat rather than the dog she'd been planning on. She opened her mouth to speak when a loud boom sounded from the direction of the ocean and Cat-Sirius took off running with a loud yowl. When the sound faded, Zerina turned her attention to Law as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Before the mutt interrupted me, I was going to tell you that so long as I transformed him into a dog, he'd be fine. Due to the differences in instincts, a dog transformer will not be able to control themselves while in the form of a cat and vise versa. As you can see, Sirius is currently stuck with the mind-set of a cat that got badly startled by a loud noise."

Law looked at her in amusement, "You turned him into a cat to get back at him, didn't you?"

"He should learn not to brag about shit he doesn't understand," Zerina deadpanned before taking a seat, "We should have one of the boys go look for him,"

"You don't want to?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," She grinned at him, "The longer the time he spends as a cat means that he has more time to realize that he was wrong," She shrugged, "Besides, we can use this as a test of reflexes for our boys as well as a test of how well they can catch things alive,"

"You do realize that they're going to get inventive and attempt to trap him, right?" Law chuckled as he saw her beam at him, "Alright," He called for a house elf and sent it to go inform the crew that they need to capture a cat alive, "So what should we do in the mean time?"

Zerina got out of her chair and moved over to him, "Well, I think that's fairly obvious, don't you?"

The silky tone made his eyes darken and he reached out for her. She settled onto his lap and all thoughts of the man turned cat fled their minds.

* * *

Shachi was holding the cat by the scruff as he walked into the library where Z-chan and Captain had been working. He immediatly noticed their ruffled appearances and the hickeys currently covering both their necks before blushing as his nose began to bleed. Both were curled up together near one of the massive fire places and looked content making Shachi wish he didn't need to bother them. Clearing his throat, Shachi watched as the two turned their attention on him. Z-chan began giggling as Captain asked, "Shachi-ya, why is the cat dripping wet with burned fur and looks as if some attempted to shave it?"

"Well, you see..." Shachi trialed off as he attempted to figure out how to explain what happened during the last four hours, "We ended up having a contest to see who had the most impressive trap that would capture the damn thing alive and it got out of hand,"

Captain looked amused and Shachi inwardly sighed in relief. The crew had spent the last forty-five minutes arguing about who should deliver the stupid beast to Captain and Zerina before they decided to draw straws. He ended up with the shortest one and was sent to the lions den. It was well known that even if Captain didn't mind shit like this happening, Z-chan would punish you if you hurt an animal especially if it's a cute one or fluffy one. Seeing Zerina laugh and Captain look amused, it meant none of them were in trouble. Z-chan slowly stopped laugh and asked, "Did you guys make a mess?"

"Yes, but everyone is cleaning it up as we speak," Shachi informed her earning a nod.

"Tell everyone thank you for catching him," Z-chan waved her hand and the cat floated out of his grip before being settled on a table.

Shachi nodded to her, "I will. Just one question before I go," She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why exactly do you have a tabby cat? I know Luna has a dream-mist cat, but I didn't think you'd gotten any sort of pet when you went shopping,"

Z-chan shook her head, "I didn't get one. This cat," She waved a hand at the cat as she took out her wand, "Is Sirius Black," Shachi looked at the cat then at Z-chan before paling, "Don't worry Shachi," She said a word in Latin and the tabby cat turned into a rather pale looking Sirius, "I won't turn anyone into animals because that would be bad for your mental health," She pointed at Sirius after putting her wand away, "He decided to be an idiot and interrupt me while I was explaining something rather crucial that he clearly didn't know."

"Of course," Shachi began to leave, "I'll be leaving now,"

* * *

Zerina looked at Sirius and said, "I do hope you realize just why your comment was so stupid."

Sirius let out a low grumble and got off the table, "I'll be going now."

Zerina shrugged as she resettled against Law and watched Sirius leave the room. Law tapped her hip and murmured into the side of her neck, "You're going to be making cat jokes just to get under his skin, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't," Zerina chirped before turning her head to kiss him.

 **End.**


	4. Thanksgiving one shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Alternate Universe: Modern times with powers involved and characters mentioned that have died.**

 **Rated: M just to be safe for some parts.**

* * *

A phone rang making the pair shift and a groan left Zerina though neither tried to answer it. The phone rang a second time and Law opened an eye which focused on the phone before he muttered, "It's your cell."

Zerina merely groaned in reply and attempted to bury her face into his side. A soft chuckle left him as he sat up to grab the phone earning a low growl from Zerina, "Law..."

Law answered the phone as it rang once more, "Hello."

"Oi! Taro," Luffy practically shouted making Law cringe and Zerina wince as she attempted to bury herself in his side, "You and Zerina are still coming for dinner at Shanks' place, right?"

Law contemplated his reply as Zerina grabbed the phone and muttered, "Luffy, we went over this yesterday."

"I know, but with Taro, he might have you guys just stay home," Luffy said making Zerina snort.

With an amused glance towards her husband, Zerina said, "I'm actually looking forward to coming over since it'll be the first time we've all been together in years, so he wouldn't dare try."

Law shot her a look of amused annoyance and she stuck her tongue out at him while Luffy laughed, "Shishishishi you're probably right. When will you get here?"

"Around three or so," Zerina replied with a soft yawn, "And before you ask, I am bringing my special pies and cakes,"

"Awesome!" Luffy was most likely grinning, "I can't wait!"

"We'll see you later, Luffy," Zerina told him before ending the call.

Law reached out and cupped Zerina's cheek as she placed her phone back onto the nightstand, "Rina-ya, we could still just have thanksgiving with our crew."

"Law, this is the first time in years that everyone's been in town, I'm not going to miss this," Zerina was set on seeing everyone, "Besides, it's about time we tell everyone,"

Law groaned softly knowing that Zerina wouldn't budge, "I really want to be selfish and not let any of them know."

"They're our closest friends and family," Zerina reminded him, "They deserve to know. Besides, it's better they find out now than in six months when we actually have our kid. Let them get it out of their systems now,"

Law sighed softly, "I hate it when you use logic."

"I have to use it sometimes," Zerina grinned at him.

Law snorted before asking, "What time is it?"

Humming softly, Zerina glanced over his side of the bed at the alarm clock he had set up and groaned, "Luffy woke us up at six. We still have three hours before we need to get up."

"Good," Law captured her lips into a searing kiss earning a low moan from Zerina.

Zerina broke the kiss and her breath hitched as Law began kissing her neck, "You're insatiable."

"I'm a healthy man in my late twenties," Law nipped her neck earning a soft gasp that turned into a moan as he licked the abused skin, "I'm in bed with my beautiful bonded," He turned her onto her back and the covers slipped away to reveal their naked forms, "You're going to have my child," Law ran his fingers down her sides earning a shiver and small laugh from Zerina, "And I'm about to spend the day dealing with males that won't know you're mine," Law smirked down at her as his eyes turned a dark steel color and his tone turned possessive, "They will know you're mine,"

Zerina shivered as goosebumps rose up on her skin. A part of her wanted to let Law do as he wished as it would no doubt be a pleasurable experience, but she knew that with the day they had before them and Law's wish to experiment last night that she couldn't let him. Sitting up a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Zerina murmured, "Go easy, we have a busy day before us and I'm still sore from last night."

The dull sparks of pain lacing up her spine seemed to mockingly echo her statement. Law looked torn between denying her and upset over the fact he might've hurt her, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but let's not do that again for a while," Zerina pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Just go easy with me this morning,"

Law mentally sighed before nodding while he looked over the various marks he had left on her body the previous night. Oh well, he'd left plenty of marks even if no one would see most of them.

* * *

Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin helped load the desserts Zerina had made into the back of Law's mustang. Shachi grinned brightly, "I heard from Usopp that Shanks went all out this year."

"Dude this will rock!" Penguin exclaimed with a grin.

"Drop any of my desserts and I'll turn you into a female neko, boys," Zerina scolded them as she walked out of Law and her's spacious house.

"We won't!" The three were quick to promise her.

Law rolled his eyes as he walked out of the house behind Zerina carrying a basket, "Rina-ya, they're more likely to drop something if you scare them."

"True," Zerina shook her head before saying, "Shanks knew that everyone was going to be in town this year and decided to make it the most memorable event yet," Zerina grinned slightly, "It still won't surpass the Christmas party he threw four years ago,"

"And what a party that was," Shachi and Penguin sighed softly.

"Captain and you hadn't even gotten together yet," Bepo murmured earning a nod from Zerina and Law.

Law opened Zerina's door while saying, "I believe we got together not long afterwards."

"Considering the fact Shanks managed to get both of you drunk and you hooked up, are you really surprised?" Shachi asked earning a shrug from Zerina.

"Still can't believe it's been four years since everyone got together," Penguin mused softly, "I mean after we all graduated college, we kinda split off,"

Shachi then realized something, "Hey, did you guys ever tell anyone about getting together? Hell even bonding?"

Zerina paled slightly, "Fuck. I knew there was something that I kept forgetting."

"Nami's going to kill you. Sorry," Bepo apologized earning a low groan from Zerina.

Law frowned slightly, "I'm surprised they haven't figured it out. Robin-ya, Redhair-ya, Hawk-Eyes-ya, and Makino-ya know."

"They were probably waiting until we told everyone," Zerina theorized as the boys loaded up the last of the desserts and closed the doors.

"Still," Law shook his head, "While I don't think Strawhat-ya would have figured it out by now, I would think that the others would have done so,"

"Well," Shachi mused lightly as the boys went to Penguin's jeep which sat behind Law's yellow and black mustang, "You two haven't really done anything to suggest it in the view of everyone. Sure, you guys have been close for years and it isn't a surprise that Z-chan would join up with us during our trip abroad, but I doubt anyone would have guessed it since you both denied dating multiple times before,"

Law shook his head and said, "They'll be finding out tonight. Let's get this evening over with."

* * *

"Zerina!" Nami squealed as she pulled Zerina into a bone crushing hug, "It's been too long,"

"Yeah," Zerina winced slightly, "Nami, you're holding me a bit too tight,"

"Sorry," The orangette quickly let her go while looking her over, "You look good,"

Zerina offered her a raised eyebrow as she heard the boys getting out, "You sound so surprised."

"You've been traveling with men for four years straight," Nami deadpanned, "Don't blame me for getting scared,"

Zerina snorted softly while hearing more cars pulling up, "I know how to take care of myself."

* * *

Zerina offered a slightly crooked smile to Doflamingo as he stopped his brother from attempting to help them carrying stuff inside. Doflamingo grinned at her while Corasan pouted, "Hey! I can help!"

"I spent way too much time making these desserts to have them lost because you tripped," Zerina stuck her tongue out at the clumsy man.

"Zerina," Makino greeted her warmly, "I see that you've gotten the desserts covered," She gestured to the kitchen, "Head right in there, you guys. You can place them on the empty counter near the back," Makino then addressed Law, "Your parents and sister are here,"

Law inclined his head in thanks before they headed into the kitchen. Zerina found herself being pulled into a hug by her adoptive mother, Mira Archer. She hugged the salt and pepper haired woman back with a soft smile, "Mom."

"You've matured since I saw you two years ago," Mira pulled away to look her over before her eyes stopped on Zerina's stomach, "Oh my,"

Zerina blushed lightly and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, but we've been really busy."

"It's fine," Mira shook her head, "Boys, you can leave,"

Mira released her as Zerina looked towards Law. Law was glaring at Mira and she sighed softly while Law's mother, Alexis, rolled her eyes. Zerina moved towards her bonded and told him, "I'll be fine. I doubt you actually want to spend time with a group of gossiping women."

"And you do?" Law challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Zerina rolled her eyes, "I can find you later when it get's too tiresome."

Law was pulled out of the room by Luffy and Zerina shook her head before greeting Alexis, "Hello Alexis."

"Zerina," The brunette woman with calm grey eyes greeted her warmly, "How have your travels been? Law's written and called, but..."

"It isn't the same thing and he'll keep somethings close to his chest," Zerina finished with an amused sigh, "They were amazing. We got into trouble at multiple points, but all in all, I couldn't be happier. I'm glad to be home though,"

"I'm actually somewhat surprised the brat actually decided to come back," Bellemere said while eyeing her.

Zerina grimaced at the cigarette, "Mind putting that out?"

"Why? It's never bothered you before," Bellemere looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Zerina shook her head lightly and used her magic to put out the cigarette, "It's part of the reason we decided to come back."

Alexis let out a soft gasp before whispering, "You're pregnant."

"Two months along," Zerina informed them before any of them can ask, "We wanted to wait until we had everyone around though Law would have preferred keeping everyone save for our immediate family in the dark until our kid was at least two years old,"

Mira snorted softly, "Why am I not surprised?" She shook her head before asking, "Has everything been going alright?"

"Surprisingly yes considering our luck," Zerina said with a wry grin.

* * *

Law grimaced as the group cheered at the football game. While he didn't usually mind watching football once in awhile, he disliked it when he was surrounded by screaming people. He looked at Zerina as she plopped down beside him and leaned into his side, "Everything alright?"

She nodded while looking at the group standing around the giant flat-screen that Shanks had in the over sized den, "We just talked about what we'd been up to and my mom picked up on what was going on with me pretty quickly."

Law wrapped an around around Zerina and settled his hand on her hip as she laid her head on his shoulder, "So who knows?"

"Makino, my mom, your mom, and Bellemere," Zerina answered before they both turned when a gasp sounded.

Usopp pointed at them and shouted, "You two got together?!"

"Been together for around four years now," Zerina grinned while everyone gaped at them and the game was ignored for the moment, "And bonded for almost two,"

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Nami demanded with a growl.

Zerina winced and moved closer to Law. If there was one thing that scared the hell out of her, it was a pissed off Nami. The fact that the other females in the room were giving her the same fiery glare just scared her worse. Law glared at them in return and the girls flinched. Law answered the question in a calm voice, "We've been very busy since last we saw all of you and in most of the places we've been, we couldn't really use our phones unless absolutely necessary."

"Not to mention the amount of times our phones met a very sticky ending," Zerina added with a soft laugh.

Before anyone could comment, Luffy shouted loudly, "TOUCHDOWN!"

Everyone turned to look at the TV and the duo sighed in relief.

* * *

Zerina looked up from the pool table that Shanks had set up in his game room and grinned at Zoro, "So you and Tashigi, huh?"

Zoro snorted softly as Zerina lined up her next shot, "Ended up going on a blind date with her, it was nice and we continued."

Zerina's grin softened into a smile, "You two are good together."

"So when are you going to tell everyone?" Zoro asked making Zerina misaim her shot sending one of Zoro's balls into the pocket.

"How did you know?" Zerina asked with narrowed eyes.

Zoro snorted as he moved around the table to line up a shot, "You usually drink as much as I do, yet you haven't once tried to touch alcohol today."

"What if I'm trying to cut back?" Zerina challenged earning a snort.

"You of all people cutting back is as likely as Luffy becoming a vegetarian," Zoro shot a ball into the pocket and went to pick another one, "So when are you going to tell everyone?"

"At dinner," Zerina bit her lip, "You won't say anything?"

"No," Zoro shook his head, "It's your news, so you should be the one to tell people,"

"Thanks Zoro," Zerina watched him sink the last of his balls into the pocket.

Zoro shrugged at her.

* * *

Zerina and Law sat together with everyone as dinner was served. With magic at the hands of quite a few of them, they all were served and eating within moment. Shanks cleared his throat after a few moments and shouted, "Guys!" Everyone turned their attention to him, "I wanna thank you all for coming tonight. It's the first time all of us have gotten together in four years and I can't be happier in saying that I'm glad to see you all," Cheers rang out before dying down, "Now, as you all know, we have a tradition in this household and that's telling everyone one of the things they were thankful for this year. I'll go first," Shanks lifted his glass, "I'm thankful for the hangover potions that Mira and Zerina have been supplying me!"

Various members of the group followed that trend. Luffy was thankful for his Nakama and brothers. Nami was thankful for the money she'd managed to get. Chopper was thankful for the medical knowledge he'd gathered this year. It went on and on until it was Zerina and Law's turn. They looked at each other before Law said, "I'm thankful for Zerina-ya and all that she's done for me."

Zerina lifted her glass, "I'm thankful for the gift that Law's given me."

"What gift?" Luffy asked, "Was it meat?"

"No ones gives anyone meat!" Nami scolded the rubber man.

Zerina shook her head lightly, "Not meat, it's something much more precious that both of us have wanted for a long time now."

It was Sabo that gave them the answer, "You guys are going to have a kid."

"Mhmm," Zerina hummed softly.

"COOL!" Luffy shouted as chaos descended.

* * *

Zerina leaned against Law as they watched the fire works that Usopp had set up for the occasion, "It didn't go too bad."

"I still think we could have waited," Law had his arms wrapped around her as she sat in his lap, "But it wasn't as bad as I was expecting,"

Zerina smiled in amusement as they all stared at the sky. While it wasn't the spectacular fireworks show that Usopp and the rest of their hometown had on the fourth of July, it was still a sight to see. The massive turkey's running around in the sky and the various thanksgiving themed fireworks made the show something you had to see.

 **Okay! It wasn't my best, but it wasn't my worst one.**


End file.
